object_survival_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lose Token/@comment-71.91.185.134-20180312211024
in: Males, Characters, Debuter, and 6 more Lose Token Edit Comments (4) Share Lose Token PoseLoseToken3 Gender Male Species BFDI (Camp) Token Team None (debuted after the merge). Episode eliminated Episode 22 - Storm Warning Place 4th Friends Lime Yarny (one sided on his side) Enemies Card Yarny (one sided on Yarny's side) Compass Color Blue Lose Token was a male contestant and the debuter of Object Survival Island. Contentsshow Personality Edit LT is arguably the goofiest character on the show. Not only is he a somewhat clumsy guy, but he also tends to mistake the word "losing" for "winning". Ironically enough, though, this "strategy" saved him from elimination quite a couple of times. Ever since he won the debut, he kept getting 2nd place, which became his main character trait, and also a running gag in the series. Other than that, he tends to be a mostly friendly person, except when entering his competitive attitude. Coverage Edit Episode 10: The Case of Cold Statues Edit Lose Token first appeared as a recommended character, under the name "Lose Coin". Debut Voting Edit Lose Token was up for the debut, stating that he would "lose his way to victory". Episode 16: Out of the Ring and into the Fire Edit In the debut, Lose Token won against Magic Crystal by 30 votes. Moments later, he crashes out of the mystery box. After LT says he'll show them "The power of Losing," He then assumes he's up for elimination, but was told that he recieved 0 votes. Lose Token was the final vote in the tie, and he eliminated Shovel due to Microwave getting more likes. Lose Token ironically won second place in the wrestling challenge, avoiding elimination. Episode 17: "Snow"ball Edit Lose Token and Jarry were discussing what happened before Lose Token debuted. Jarry then says Yarny rejoined, guilting Yarny. Later, Lose Token was seen upside - down on the mountain top. He gets excited about wanting to go first, but Nukey says he's more of a 2nd person. His first two ski balls get the two lowest scores, yet he acts like he's embarrassing the others. His last shot hits the highest point value, and he merely accepts the shot. After everyone is done, Lose Token still sits at 2nd on the leader board after tying Trashy for 2nd in the challenge. Episode 18: Powdered Plummet from the Summit Edit Lose Token first appears asking Nukey what the challenge was, stating he would finally get first place. In the challenge, he attempts to get on his snowboard but fails. He is the last one to start heading down the mountain. He snowboards down behind Yarny and Trashy. At the next corner, Yarny trips him and he falls off the edge. A while later, he is seen sliding down in a cave. He then flies out of the cave and lands back on the mountain. He overtakes Trashy and Compass and continues down in first. As he reaches the finish line, Yarny grabs him and prevents him from crossing, so that Trashy can cross. He then gets angry at Yarny, saying that "2nd doesn't bake the cookies" Episode 19: Pinecone Caper Edit Before the elimination, Compass is discussing about the rejoin. Lose Token appears and says that someone getting a second chance is unfair. He then asks Lime whether they should target one of the "duos" in the elimination, since both of the duos would vote each other. They end up eliminating Microwave. In the challenge, Lose Token is searching for pinecones. He finds one in a log, but it is stolen. He then blames Card. After that, he attempts to search for him by doing things such as asking Yarny, sniffing the ground, and finding where he recently was. He finds Card hanging from a tree and asks him to give it back, but then walks away after hearing Compass yell. At the end of the challenge, Lose Token ends up with 2 pinecones, getting yet another second place. While Card and Yarny find out that Trashy is a thief, Lose Token sits there silently. He was then put up for elimination along with Yarny, Lime and Trashy. Episode 20a: Losing Across the Board Edit . Trivia Edit ◾ This is the second time LT has won a debut, the first in BFMI (The channel's Bfdi camp.) ◾ Lose Token Is the only OSI contestant that was never on a team. ◾ Lose Token was the first contestant to get 100 votes or higher (out of both likes and dislikes). ◾ If 15 of the votes from Lose Token were traded to Magic Crystal in the Debut, there would have been a tie. ◾ Lose Token has a similar appearance to another BFDI camp token, a Revenge Token. The only difference are the initials on their obverse. ◾ A Lose Token is an actual token in BFMCA, which doubles the user's votes. ◾ Ever since getting first in the debut, he's gotten 2nd or tied for 2nd in every challenge. Even staying 2nd on the score board for the duration of points. This streak suddenly ended in OSI 20b ◾ When he was first recommended in Episode 10, his name was "Lose Coin". Votes history Edit Episode Likes Dislikes Rejoining/ joining votes Total Episode 16: "Out of the Ring and Into the Fire" 0 0 105 (debut votes) 105 Episode 19: "Pinecone Caper" 0 0 2 (rejoin votes) 2 Episode 20a: "Losing Across the Board" 62 54 0 116 Episode 21: "A Sea of Secrets" 78 54.25 0 132.25 TOTAL OF ALL THE VOTES: 140 108.25 107 355.25 Lose Token's Gallery Edit PoseLoseToken First Pose PoseLoseToken2 Second Pose PoseLoseToken3 Third Pose Lose Token Body Body Add a photo to this gallery Categories: Males Characters Debuter Blue Metal Recommended Character Eliminated 4th Place Close To Finalist Add category Showing 6 most recent 6 comments A FANDOM user Anonymous User Log in? A FANDOM user I hate lose tokenI hate lose token hateI hate lose token losI hate lose tokene tokenen 32 seconds ago by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user I hate lose token 1 minute ago by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user I AGREE. So sad that he was eliminated in ep. 22. September 8, 2017 by A FANDOM user Reply EXPLOSIONGAMEZ9 Lose Token, BEST, DEBUTER, EVAR!!! August 2, 2016 by EXPLOSIONGAMEZ9 Reply Yin-Yang564 I have a feeling that Lose Token is a bit of a background character. He's still pretty funny tough. March 12, 2016 by Yin-Yang564 Reply A FANDOM user I made